


Наискосок

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Дэнди — любимый кот Майкрофта — зацикливается на соседнем коте, живущем в квартире напротив. Майкрофта очень забавляет эта ситуация, и, как оказывается, не его единственного. В окне напротив начинают появляться записки, что вскоре перетекает в ухаживания...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 13





	1. Майкрофт и Дэнди

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catty Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598021) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Вскоре после того, как Майкрофт отпраздновал свои тридцать пять, он решил, что больше не хочет возвращаться в пустую и холодную квартиру. Последний раз он состоял в отношениях настолько давно, что уже практически забыл имя того человека. Но не забыл, конечно. К сожалению.

Однако вместо поиска идеального мужчины (которого наверняка даже не существует в природе, а если и существует, то живёт он точно не в Лондоне, и если даже и в Лондоне, то точно не гей) Майкрофт завёл себе кота.

Очень ласковый, чёрно-белый и невероятно красивый кот по имени Дэнди любил креветки в горшочках так же сильно, как Майкрофта. Майкрофт удивлялся, почему ему раньше не пришла в голову эта светлая мысль завести домашнее животное. Поэтому теперь, поборов чувство неудовлетворённой любви, он возвращался домой к Дэнди, который уже у порога начинал тереться о его лодыжки и беспокойно мурлыкать. Это было великолепно. Теперь Майкрофт чувствовал, что его любят и ценят.  
— Этому котяре просто нравится, что ты покупаешь для него дорогую еду, Майк, в самом деле, — презрительно фыркнула его мать, когда навещала его в последний раз. — Если уж ты гей, мог бы хотя бы не отвечать стольким стереотипам. Грустный одинокий мужчина средних лет, живущий с котом.

Уязвлённый, Майкрофт едва сдержался, чтобы не ударить её, однако у него был достаточно большой опыт общения с матерью, который уже научил его не реагировать на колкости.  
— Ещё чаю? — тихо предложил он, одаривая мать самой вежливой из всех своих улыбок. На самом деле, то, что родители навещали его не так уж и часто, было огромным облегчением. Иногда ему почти удавалось воспринимать свою жизнь, будто у него вообще не было родителей. Не один его коллега был удивлён, узнав, что его родители живы, когда Майкрофт говорил о них в настоящем времени. Он давно подозревал, что многие из них считают обоих его родителей давно погибшими. По его мнению, во многом так оно и было.

Жизнь была намного приятней, когда его оставляли в покое. Только он и Дэнди. Два одиноких холостяка, которые по стечению обстоятельств живут вместе в Лондоне.

Недавнее продвижение по службе значило для Майкрофта и солидное повышение зарплаты, что Майкрофт отпраздновал, съехав с квартиры, в которой прожил слишком долго, и поселившись в более солидном районе. Он не знал никого из своих соседей. Впрочем, он и не ожидал этого, Лондон был далеко не деревней. Тем не менее, ему нравились прогулки до работы по утрам, доступность разнообразной кухни, уютный паб на углу и небольшой тихий парк чуть дальше по дороге.

Даже вид из окна был хорошим. Через аллею от его дома стояло построенное в довоенное время здание, большинство окон которого были увиты цветами. Оно привлекало внимание своей удивительной архитектурой. Вдоль тротуаров росли Лондонские кленолистные платаны, отбрасывающие прохладную тень, где можно было укрыться от слепящих лучей весеннего солнца. С места на широком подоконнике, где он обычно любил сидеть, Дэнди наблюдал за звонкими птицами, порхающими между деревьев, и с таким же интересом следил за проходящими мимо пешеходами.

Иногда, если Майкрофт возвращался домой ещё засветло, он садился на подоконник рядом с Дэнди и рассказывал ему о жизни, которая протекала за окнами. Он строил планы о том, как они будут вместе гулять по субботам в парке, обсуждал с ним, какие цветы стоит посадить у окна. Дэнди с интересом слушал всё, что рассказывал ему Майкрофт, пристально наблюдая за ним своими сияющими жёлто-зелёными глазами. Время от времени он издавал тихое урчание или вопросительное «Мррр?», будто бы действительно разговаривая с Майкрофтом.

Майкрофт мог только догадываться, что скажет об этом мама.

Майкрофт уделял не так много внимания находящемуся напротив него зданию, гораздо больше его интересовали прохожие. Ему нравилось наблюдать за вереницей идущих по каким-то делам людей. Несмотря на то, что они часто озадачивали или даже ставили его в тупик, он тем не менее был заворожён ими. «Интересно, — думал он, — Дэнди чувствует себя именно так, когда ко мне приходит кто-то посторонний? Или в этом случае он является посвящённым лицом?»

Поначалу Дэнди казался таким же счастливым, как и сам Майкрофт, просто наблюдая за прохожими, но однажды вечером, после того, как Майкрофт вернулся домой и пытался приготовить омлет на своей крохотной кухне, а не заказывал как обычно доставку, Дэнди испугал его громким и жалобным мяуканьем.  
— Тише, — рассеянно произнёс Майкрофт, просматривая всё-таки меню Siam Palace. — У тебя в миске полно еды, тебе больше не нужны угощения.

Дэнди промурчал снова, возбуждённо расхаживая по подоконнику и упрямо потирая бок о стекло. Его действия были так настойчивы, что Майкрофт в конце концов отложил меню, отказываясь на время от идеи заказать что-либо (как и от праведных попыток приготовить ужин самостоятельно), чтобы пересечь комнату и подойти к окну.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, чувствуя себя нелепым героем фильма «Лесси».

Дэнди посмотрел на него, а потом снова сосредоточил взгляд на чём-то, что происходило за окном. Майкрофт раздвинул ужасные пластиковые жалюзи, которые Дэнди уже отогнул, и выглянул на улицу, осматривая тротуар. Там он не увидел ничего примечательного, поэтому перевёл взгляд на деревья: ни птицы, ни белки или другие дикие животные не могли так встревожить его любимца. Успокаивающе поглаживая шерсть на голове Дэнди, Майкрофт спросил снова:  
— Что случилось?

Дэнди что-то профырчал и, свернувшись чуть ли не восьмёркой, ударил Майкрофта головой, после чего прижался влажным розовым носом к стеклу и снова мяукнул. Громко.  
— Да ради всего святого, — изумился Майкрофт. — Что такое?

Приподнявшись на задних лапах, Дэнди настойчиво упёрся передними в стекло. Майкрофт вгляделся снова, и тут его внимание привлекло какое-то движение на третьем этаже. Вернее, в окне квартиры, расположенной на одном уровне с его собственной, но немного наискосок.

Это был пушистый рыжий кот.  
— И это всё? — спросил Майкрофт с весельем и любовью в голосе, почёсывая Дэнди за ухом. — У тебя появился друг?

Дэнди покорно склонил голову к руке Майкрофта, потянувшись за лаской, однако не сводил глаз с кота в окне напротив. Он снова тихонько мяукнул, и Майкрофт, усмехнувшись, отодвинулся.  
— Пора ужинать, — сказал он, доставая телефон, чтобы позвонить в Siam Palace. — Может, заказать креветки? Они тебе всегда нравились.

Дэнди проигнорировал его. Он не отреагировал даже на упоминание креветок (хотя без всякого сомнения съест их позже). Пожав плечами, Майкрофт взял книгу, чтобы провести вечер за чтением. В конце концов, Дэнди когда-нибудь надоест смотреть в окно.

***

Дэнди не надоело. Он стал буквально одержим, сидя у окна целыми днями и пристально вглядываясь в окно напротив. Теперь Майкрофт начал оставлять жалюзи открытыми, потому что в противном случае он был бы разбужен в неприлично раннее время, чтобы успокоить своего возмущённого и зацикленного кота.

Он также привык засыпать под страдающие от любви вопли, но поневоле вынужден был признать, что у Дэнди в самом деле хороший вкус. Рыжий кот был очень красив, величественно сидя на своём подоконнике и смотря вдаль, на разделявшее их пространство.

Когда Дэнди поднял лапу, и это движение тут же повторил рыжий кот, Майкрофт, возможно, вскрикнул, прежде чем снять ужасное по качеству из-за дрожащих рук видео. «О боже, — подумал он, — я превращаюсь в одинокого гея средних лет, живущего со своим котом». И тем не менее он всё сильнее увлекался, наблюдая за ухаживаниями Дэнди. Шли недели, и он задавался вопросом, заметил ли владелец другого кота такую же зацикленность со стороны своего питомца. Пару раз он мельком видел на заднем фоне проходящую тёмную фигуру, но не настолько чётко, чтобы разглядеть детали или даже пол. Насколько он знал, там жила семья, и каждый раз он вполне мог видеть разных людей.

По субботам, прогуливаясь с Дэнди по окрестностям и спускаясь в небольшой парк неподалёку, Майкрофт оглядывался по сторонам, надеясь увидеть гуляющего хозяина с рыжим котом. «Маловероятно, — признавал он, — большинство котов не приучены к поводку». И всё же, несмотря ни на что, он очень заинтересовался всей этой ситуацией.

И это без сомнения было признаком полного отсутствия у него собственной личной жизни. Однако были и гораздо более худшие способы убить свободное время, чем выбранное им наблюдение за ухаживаниями своего кота.

***

Майкрофт не был уверен, как долго эта записка здесь провисела. Неделя казалась бесконечной, и последние четыре дня он возвращался домой довольно поздно. В среду у него получилось вернуться к десяти. Поедая холодную лапшу быстрого приготовления прямо из чашки, он бродил по квартире босиком. После работы он чувствовал себя слишком возбуждённым и встревоженным, чтобы спать, но вместе с тем умственно он был истощён настолько, что отдохнуть за чтением какой-нибудь книги не представлялось возможным. К сожалению, в его квартире не было телевизора, который был бы идеальным решением, чтобы отключиться и ни о чём не думать. Включив успокаивающую музыку на телефоне, он подошёл к окну, где на подоконнике как обычно сидел Дэнди, и посмотрел на огни проезжающих мимо машин. Он уже почти было отвернулся и пропустил висящую на окне записку.

По крайней мере ему показалось, что это была записка. Прямоугольный лист белой бумаги, на котором, возможно, могло быть что-то написано. Любопытно. Не в силах прочитать послание (если это было оно), Майкрофт в конце концов сдался и пошёл в постель.

Утро наступило очень быстро, и Майкрофт уже почти забыл об оставленной записке, но проходя мимо, чтобы попрощаться с Дэнди, он неожиданно вспомнил о ней. Выглянув в окно, он с облегчением увидел, что жалюзи в окне напротив всё ещё были подняты. Так или иначе, Майкрофт не мог нормально спать на протяжении нескольких дней, думая обо всём этом. Хмм. Видимо, хозяин рыжего кота напротив тоже заметил, как пристально их питомцы смотрят друг на друга.

Похоже, что так оно и было. На белой бумаге толстым чёрным маркером была видна надпись.

**«Привет, я Алфи. А тебя как зовут?»**

Майкрофта охватило совершенно нелепое чувство возбуждения и, подхватив Дэнди на руки, он закружил его по гостиной. Когда Дэнди выразил недовольство таким положением дел, Майкрофт рассмеялся и поцеловал его в нос.  
— Прости, дорогой, я совсем забыл, что ты не умеешь читать. Это… Потрясающе.  
— Мрр? — вопросительно промурчал Дэнди, и Майкрофт осторожно положил его обратно на подоконник.  
— Твоего бойфренда зовут Алфи. Он спрашивает, как зовут тебя. Нам стоит ему ответить?

Полностью поддавшись этому глупому порыву, Майкрофт в самом деле немного подождал ответа и, закономерно не дождавшись его, рассмеялся над собой, но всё-таки написал ответное сообщение.

Торопясь на работу — на которую он теперь уже непростительно опаздывал, — Майкрофт почувствовал, что вложил слишком много усилий в эту нелепую затею. Во всяком случае, владелец Алфи тоже был чудаковатый… (или это была хозяйка? Хозяева?) Иначе они вообще не стали бы писать что-то подобное.

Рабочий день был до раздражения длинным и скучным — ни намёка хоть на что-то интереснее намечающегося романа его кота. В припадке неконтролируемого безрассудства Майкрофт даже пропустил свой обед, чтобы сбегать домой и проверить, не появился ли ответ.

Он появился.

**«Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Дэнди. Тебе подходит это имя. Ты удивительно красивый».**

Майкрофт едва ли не зарделся от этого комплимента, но вовремя остановился.  
— Он имел в виду тебя, — сообщил он Дэнди. Естественно, тот, кто написал это, имел в виду Дэнди. Глупо. «Глупый старый Майк», — вспомнил он вздохи своей матери, и его передёрнуло от этих воспоминаний.

Приклеив ответную записку к стеклу, Майкрофт вернулся на работу. Несмотря на то, что у него не было возможности уклоняться от своих прямых рабочих обязанностей ввиду секретности и важности располагаемой им информации, сегодня Майкрофт был слишком рассеян, полностью увлечённый неожиданно возникшим обменом сообщениями.

В течение следующей недели или около того он обнаружил странное чувство, будто знакомился с новым другом. Они обменялись удивительно большим объёмом информации в своих коротких сообщениях, посылаемых якобы от имён их питомцев. И всё это учитывая то, что Майкрофт по-прежнему не знал ни пола, ни имени своего нового соседа. Даже мельком ему не удалось увидеть ничего, что указывало бы на это.

Были только неясные движения смутной тени на заднем плане. Украдкой наблюдая за окном, Майкрофт выяснил, что по крайней мере один из жильцов являлся мужчиной. Старым или молодым — он не знал. Мужчина мог быть любого возраста или расы, мог работать в любой сфере деятельности. Эта тайна была… Захватывающей. И чертовски интересной.

Выбранное ими положение было безопасным и безвредным. Просто весёлый способ общения для двоих чудаков. Ничего серьёзного.

Это… Это занимало время и отвлекало от проблем. Да, отвлекало, это верное слово. Это было как разгадывать кроссворд или хорошую загадку закрытой комнаты.

Безусловно это не значило ничего серьёзного. Не значило до тех пор, пока хозяин Алфи не изменил правила игры.

**«Нам следует встретиться как-нибудь. Позвони моему хозяину».**

Далее большими буквами следовали имя и номер телефона, дерзкие и неминуемые, у всех на виду. Их нельзя было просто проигнорировать.

Впервые за всё это время Майкрофт задумался, не видел ли их кто-нибудь ещё, и если видел, то что он об этом думает?

Это было похоже на поток ледяной воды, хлынувшей ему за шиворот. Что могут подумать о нём окружающие? О человеке примерно сорока лет, который обменивается глупыми записками с незнакомцем, да ещё и делает это от имени своего кота. Скорее всего люди будут считать его сумасшедшим. Или ужасно одиноким, тоскующим и странным.

С болезненным видом — но точно не из-за душевной боли, нет, — он отправился в постель.

***

Записка висела на окне соседа в течение двух следующих дней, прежде чем её наконец убрали. Майкрофт не проверял, он просто случайно заметил это, когда мыл окна. Возможно, он также высматривал, нет ли кого-нибудь дома, но никто, кроме него самого и Дэнди, не должен об этом узнать.

Следующая записка могла провисеть несколько дней, Майкрофт действительно не мог сказать точно. Он перестал наблюдать за жизнью, происходящей за окном, и сделал то, что делают все нормальные люди. Майкрофт купил телевизор. Теперь он мог быть таким же, как и все остальные, обсуждая с коллегами «Игру Престолов» около кулера с водой. И… Ну… Что там ещё смотрят?

Он покончил со своими фантазиями. С этого момента в его жизни будут только те, что он видит на экране телевизора или читает на страницах книг. Фантазии были предназначены для побега от реальности, а не чтобы с нетерпением ждать очередного сообщения от таинственного незнакомца.

Поэтому очередная записка вполне могла бы быть им проигнорирована, если бы Майкрофт, страдая от приступа головной боли, не пошёл закрывать жалюзи. Дэнди придётся смириться с этим на весь ближайших день. Уже протянув руку, Майкрофт внезапно замер, когда наткнулся взглядом на уже знакомый ему лист бумаги. Прикусив губу, он с замиранием сердца всё-таки осмелился прочитать послание.

**«Дэнди, пожалуйста, скажи своему хозяину, что я сожалею. Честное слово, я не чокнутый. Я просто хотел встретиться с тобой. Пожалуйста, извини, если напугал тебя. Ты простишь меня?»**

Это был первый раз, когда Грег — так звали этого парня — написал записку не от третьего лица.

Прикрыв рукой ужасно чувствительные сейчас к свету глаза, Майкрофт вернулся в спальню, мысленно перебирая все события. Только на следующее утро он всё-таки осмелился взять телефон и дрожащими пальцами набрать номер, проклиная себя за то, что запомнил его. Он дважды чуть не повесил трубку, но на другом конце провода вдруг услышал:  
— Алло?


	2. Грег и Алфи

Валяясь на диване в одних домашних штанах и с Алфи, лежащем у него на животе, Грег не был готов к телефонному звонку, который уже почти пропустил. Он не знал этого номера, поэтому подумал, что ему не следует отвечать, а потом он просто проверит голосовую почту.

К счастью, он всё-таки ответил, потому что впервые в его никчёмной жизни судьба была на его стороне. Хорошо поставленным голосом, что говорило о высоком образовании, звонящий неуверенно произнёс:  
— Это… Эмм… Это Грег?  
— Вы позвонили ему, — устало произнёс Грег, раздумывая над тем, что будут предлагать сейчас: более выгодный бензин или путёвку на Багамы.  
— Оу… Это Майкрофт… Это… Хозяин Дэнди.

Грег так резко принял сидячее положение, что ненароком испугал Алфи, и тот вонзил свои когти в его голый живот. Выругавшись, Грег неудачно ударился локтём об угол кофейного столика.  
— Блядь! — выругался он снова и тут же издал испуганный возглас. — Ой, — после чего звонок разъединился.

Выругавшись ещё раз, Грег тут же перезвонил по определившемуся номеру и свирепо посмотрел на своего кота, одними губами произнося «Грязный предатель».

Алфи, растянувшись перед ним на ковре, нагло смотрел на Грега, вылизывая свою задницу.  
— Не забывай, что это я тебя кормлю, — напомнил Грег, начиная потеть. Боже, гудки всё продолжались. Похоже, его переведут на голосовую почту?

Как раз в тот момент, когда нервы начали гудеть от напряжения, тот же самый ровный голос, но звучащий теперь гораздо более отчётливо и уверенно, всё-таки ответил.  
— Это Грег, — поспешил сказать он. — Я прошу прощения за это, мой кот, мерзавец, впился в меня когтями. Я… Эмм… Ты сказал, что тебя зовут Майк, или…  
— Майкрофт, — твёрдо произнёс он. Чёрт возьми, его идеальная дикция и тембр голоса, это было так горячо.  
— Майкрофт, верно. Прости. Я очень рад, что ты позвонил. Да… — Усмехнувшись, Грег взъерошил на затылке волосы, будучи полным нервной энергии. — Ты… Видел мою записку, да?  
— С извинениями. Да, видел.  
— Я действительно сожалею. Я не хотел напугать тебя.  
— Я не был… Напуган.  
— Не был, — быстро согласился Грег, боясь, что мог обидеть Майкрофта этим высказыванием. — Но… Я… Иногда я слишком перегибаю палку. С некоторыми людьми. — Он поморщился, вспомнив все случаи, когда бывшие парни обвиняли его в слишком тяжёлом характере.

Слишком громкий, слишком нетерпеливый, требующий к себе очень много внимания — так отзывались о нём его учителя. «Будь поскромнее, — ласково просила его мама, — Грегги, вам необязательно нужно становится сразу лучшими друзьями».

Закусив губу, Грег ждал, что ответит ему Майкрофт.  
— Меня часто обвиняют в излишней сдержанности, — наконец сказал он. — Пожалуй… Мы достойны друг друга.

Сердце Грега забилось с новой силой. Он улыбался, как ненормальный. Не в силах больше сдерживать свою энергию, он вскочил на ноги и станцевал небольшое движение из буги-вуги. Алфи бросил на него обиженный взгляд и подошёл к окну, чтобы взобраться на подоконник и посмотреть на Дэнди.  
— Мой кот только что ушёл к твоему.  
— Ушёл? — сбитый с толку переспросил Майкрофт.  
— Ага, он без ума от него. Сидит целыми днями у окна и смотрит так, словно может призвать его, — Грег покосился на Алфи. — Возможно, он и правда может. Подозреваю, что он наполовину дьявол.  
— Это было бы поистине знаменательно, — рассмеялся Майкрофт.  
— Если кто-то из котов и может с этим справиться, то только Алфи, — Грег, обеспокоенный тем, что мог произвести на Майкрофта плохое впечатление и тот не захочет иметь с ними ничего общего, поспешил исправиться. — Но он очень любвеобильный.  
— Это в кошачьей природе — мучить и обольщать нас.  
— У них хорошо это получается, — усмехнулся Грег. Теперь их разговор был очень дружелюбным, они оба улыбались. Нужно ковать железо, пока горячо, и Грег не раздумывая выпалил: — Так… Когда мы сможем встретиться?  
— Встретиться? — в голосе Майкрофта отчётливо слышалось удивление.  
— Я имею в виду наших котов, — пошутил он, щипая себя за то, что снова поторопился. — Мы не можем держать их так далеко друг от друга. Это жестоко.

Майкрофт опять рассмеялся, и Грег слегка расслабился.  
— Несчастные влюблённые хороши для Шекспира, но я не хотел бы стоять на пути между Дэнди и его счастьем.  
— Так что… Кофе? В парке?  
— Что ж…

Пожалуйста, скажи «да»!  
— Клянусь, я не псих, — убедительно сказал Грег. — Я полицейский. Восемь лет проработал в Скотланд-Ярде.  
— Когда ты хочешь встретиться?  
— Сейчас? — не дожидаясь ответа, Грег уже стащил с себя штаны, готовый броситься в душ, но тут же споткнулся о них и упал.  
— Грег? — еле слышно прозвучал голос Майкрофта из динамика.

Грег, избавившись от секундного шока, тут же схватил телефон.  
— Эй!  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, отлично. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Раздался грохот и… Вскрик.  
— Оу, да. Я… Эмм, я упал. — Грег потёр нос, надеясь, что Майкрофт не наблюдает за ним через окно, и порывисто вздохнул. — Слушай, я… Хочу сказать тебе кое-что.  
— Да? — обеспокоенно спросил Майкрофт.  
— Я… Я в ужасном беспорядке. Серьёзно, я роняю вещи и сам постоянно падаю, как дерьмо. Не могу сказать, как много мобильных телефонов я потерял. И по крайней мере раз в неделю я спотыкаюсь на лестнице у меня на работе, — Грег закрыл глаза и продолжил признаваться. — Мне уже сорок два, а я до сих пор не умею готовить, я забываю о днях рождения и иногда использую свои брюки вместо салфеток.

Тишина была настолько непроницаемой, что он убрал телефон от уха. Майкрофт молчал. Но когда Грег вдруг понял, что Майкрофт что-то ему отвечает, он поднёс телефон снова.  
— …Поэтому я думаю, что мы можем встретиться за кофе сегодня после полудня.  
— Правда? — Грег был в восторге.  
— До того, как ты снова причинишь себе вред, — рассмеялся Майкрофта с теплотой в голосе.  
— Справедливо, — улыбнулся Грег, сжимая пальцы от предвкушения. — Эй?  
— Да?  
— Мне нужно ещё кое в чём признаться.  
— Даже боюсь спрашивать, — несмотря на смысл сказанного, голос Майкрофта был почти… Ласковым.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — услышав, как это прозвучало, Грег поспешил продолжить. — Я имею в виду, что я видел тебя, гуляющего недалеко.  
— Ты видел меня? — безэмоционально произнёс Майкрофт.  
— Да, я хочу сказать, что заметил тебя ещё до того, как узнал, что ты хозяин Дэнди. Я видел тебя в кафе на другой стороне улицы. Ты приходишь туда почти каждое воскресенье. Мне нравится… Отдохнуть там от рабочей недели: выпить эспрессо, почитать газеты…  
— Оу, — было невозможно понять, о чём Майкрофт сейчас думает.  
— Я не мог не заметить столь великолепного мужчину с рыжими волосами.  
— …Великолепного? — в голосе Майкрофта слышалось недоумение.  
— Высокий мужчина с бородой и в очках для чтения, — сказал Грег, уверенный, что это был именно Майкрофт. Он видел его в парке с Дэнди по выходным. — Ты берёшь латте London Fog, когда погода ужасная, и зелёный кофе без кофеина, когда солнечно.  
— Я не… Такой, — в итоге сказал Майкрофт.  
— Что?  
— Я не великолепный. Я обычный. Самый простой, — Майкрофт понизил голос.  
— По выходным ты предпочитаешь носить тёмно-синий твидовый костюм, а на работу всегда ходишь с зонтиком. Ты гуляешь с Дэнди в парке каждую субботу, когда хорошая погода. Это ведь ты, верно?  
— Да.  
— Ты великолепен, — твёрдо повторил Грег.  
— Тебе следует купить очки, — от смущения и замешательства Майкрофт не знал, что ещё сказать.  
— Неа, — Грег был как-то агрессивно весел. — У меня идеальное зрение, — теперь его тон стал поддразнивающим. — Признай, что ты восхитителен, потому что это действительно так.  
— Пожалуйста, не… Делай так. — Дрожь в голосе Майкрофта, слабость, с которой он произносил это, разбили Грегу сердце. — Я не… Это не… Такого рода насмешки для меня непривычны.

Грег от злости сжал пальцами ковёр, на котором всё ещё сидел.  
— Я не смеюсь над тобой, Майкрофт. Я действительно имею в виду то, что говорю. Я думаю, ты прекрасен, — искренность, с которой он говорил всё это, должно быть, нашла отклик у Майкрофта, потому что тот не произносил ни слова, но было слышно, как он сглотнул. — Прекрасен, — повторил Грег. — И я не могу дождаться встречи с тобой, чтобы узнать тебя получше. Последние пару недель… Обмениваясь сообщениями с тобой, я едва не сорвался, чтобы просто прийти и постучать к тебе в дверь. Но раньше именно так я и поступал, и это сбивало людей с толку. Я хочу, чтобы с тобой всё было по-другому.  
— Почему? — грубость, с которой Макрофт задал вопрос, говорила о многом.  
— Потому что ты особенный, — просто ответил Грег. — Я не хочу пугать тебя. Вот почему я сразу рассказал о себе всё плохое. Я постоянно всё забываю, неряшлив и склонен к несчастным случаям.  
— Я флегматичен, очень скрытен и на самом деле скучен.  
— Скучный мужчина не назвал бы своего кота Дэнди. И не стал бы обмениваться записками на окнах.  
— Мне уже тридцать семь, а я только что купил свой первый телевизор и ещё ни разу не включал его.  
— Я ем чипсы прямо в постели.  
— А я ношу с собой зонтик, даже когда на небе ни облака.  
— Однажды я на спор съел головастика.  
— Моя семья называет меня дедушкой.  
— Я притворяюсь, что у меня день рождения, чтобы получить в ресторане бесплатный торт.  
— Я не разделяю KitKat на кусочки и вместо этого съедаю его полностью.  
— У меня есть всего два галстука.  
— Я не умею водить машину.  
— Я за Гриффиндор.  
— Я за Пуффендуй.  
— Однажды я поехал в Данию, думая, что еду в Амстердам.  
— Я до сих пор не знаю, что означает «yeet»*.  
— Майкрофт, никто не знает, что это значит.

Они оба рассмеялись. Выпутавшись из своих штанов, Грег растянулся на полу практически голым и глупо улыбался, разглядывая потолок. Он обнаружил, что разглядывать потолок — довольно затруднительное занятие. Взглянув на часы, Грег обнаружил, что к этому времени на улице уже темнело.  
— Вау, я даже не заметил, как долго мы с тобой уже разговариваем. Для кофе уже поздно.  
— Оу. Коне…  
— Поэтому что ты думаешь, если я приглашу тебя поужинать? — спросил Грег с нежностью и теплотой в голосе.  
— П-поужинать?  
— Тебе нравится Siam Palace?  
— Sia… — Майкрофт выдохнул и рассмеялся. — Грег, я обожаю Siam Palace, и я с огромным удовольствием поужинаю с тобой.  
— Правда? — Грег перевернулся на другой бок и прикрыл лицо рукой, не в силах перестать хихикать. — Это замечательно!  
— Да, — физически можно было ощутить улыбку и нежность в голосе Майкрофта. Грег не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть его улыбку лично, по-настоящему. — Это замечательно.  
— Мне нужно… Принять душ. Вот дерьмо.  
— Могу ли я оставить тебя одного? Или ты поскользнёшься в ванной?  
— Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, — флиртуя, произнёс Грег.  
— Мерзавец, — с любовью ответил Майкрофт. — Встретимся внизу через полчаса? Я тебя не узнаю. То, как ты выглядишь, всё ещё остаётся для меня загадкой.  
— Это ненадолго, — пообещал Грег, поднимаясь на ноги и улыбаясь до ушей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeet — это восклицание возбуждения, одобрения, удивления или всеохватывающей энергии, часто издаваемое при выполнении танцевального движения или броске чего-либо. Сленговое английское выражение.


	3. Брачный сезон

Большой кот наконец-то обрёл свою пару. Такую же большую, как и он сам, мягкую и тёплую пару. Он не делает резких движений, которые могли бы напугать его пару, тем самым лишив её достоинства, он всё делает медленно и осторожно. Теперь он пахнет по-другому. Мне очень любопытно, но пока я не видел кота его пары, который заставил его пахнуть иначе.

У этой пары есть мягкие, идеально подходящие для сна колени, однако я вынужден бороться с большим котом за это место. Он очень любит обниматься со своей парой. Они часто трутся носами и урчат. Я привык спать на небольшом солнечном пятачке на полу напротив окна, конечно, когда я не сижу на подоконнике, наблюдая за своим возлюбленным через огромное расстояние. Он самый красивый из всех котов (после меня, естественно), и я действительно сильно по нему тоскую. Когда-нибудь я найду способ сбежать, чтобы с ним встретиться.

Прошло много ночей с тех пор, как большой кот привёл свою мягкую пару в наше логово в первый раз, но до сих пор она всегда находилась здесь очень небольшое время и никогда не оставалась на ночь. Я ещё никогда не видел, чтобы животные спаривались так медленно. Они явно влюблены друг в друга и не должны терять время на налаживание совместных отношений, потому что тогда я смог бы чаще встречаться с его парой, у которой очень интригующий запах. Я обожаю нюхать колючие свитера мягкой пары, которые пахнут не только им самим, но и местами, где я никогда не был, и едой, которую я никогда не пробовал. Однако он не дал мне ничего вкусненького и даже поднял небольшой шум, злясь на большого кота, когда они вместе готовили еду, зато большой кот положил немного бекона в мою миску.

Большой кот — тот ещё дурак, но он знает, как правильно стоит благодарить бога.

Проголодавшись и вспомнив о беконе, я бегу к своей миске, которая волшебным образом всегда оказывается наполненной после слегка тревожного свиста. Признаюсь, я не был уверен в пригодности этого устройства, когда его впервые принесли в наше логово, но теперь, спустя время, я вынужден признать, что оно работает действительно хорошо. Всё, что меня кормит — хорошо.

Однако это не бекон.

Я съедаю несколько кусочков сухого корма, которым меня ежедневно кормит большой кот, и это вполне приемлемо. Кроме того, если я захочу чего-нибудь более подходящего моему великолепию, мне будет необходимо всего лишь жалобно проурчать, обращая внимание на свой живот. Как и все люди, перед животом он бессилен. Я даже позволяю ему немного меня погладить, прежде чем использовать свои когти, чтобы напомнить, кто из нас здесь главный. Достоинство должно быть сохранено.

Это первый раз, когда они провели в логове вдвоём весь день. Обычно они приходят и уходят, пахнут запахами улицы. Они могут провести здесь какое-то время, но обычно они уходят на поиски приключений. У меня были приключения до того, как большой кот нашёл меня. Приключения очень увлекательны, но на мой взгляд быть тёплым, сухим и сытым гораздо интереснее. И тем не менее иногда я всё ещё очень скучаю по приключениям.

Я сижу и смотрю на своего возлюбленного сквозь огромное расстояние, а он застенчиво смотрит на меня в ответ. Позади я слышу тихие и задыхающиеся вздохи. Когда я впервые услышал их, то побежал посмотреть, но оказалось, что эти звуки издают большой кот и его мягкая пара, когда спариваются. Хотя это и заняло у них так много времени, я уже было думал, что большой и глупый кот вообще никогда не заявит права на свою возлюбленную пару.

***

Счастливо урча, Грег покрывал грудь Майкрофта мягкими поцелуями. Он обожал тело Майкрофта, его тепло, даже его волосы на груди. Он был без ума от своей сдерживаемой страсти, от сводящих с ума поцелуев и изумительных объятий, от того, что Майкрофт всегда пах чаем, свежеиспечённым хлебом и почему-то накрахмаленной ватой. Поднеся правую руку Майкрофта к своим губам, Грег медленно наклонился к его пальцам и провёл губами по небольшому чернильному пятнышку на среднем пальце. Майкрофт слегка рассмеялся, и из-за этого подбородок Грега, которым тот упирался в живот Майкрофта, подпрыгнул.  
— Ты очень странный человек.  
— Так и есть, — согласился Грег, улыбаясь ему снизу. — Но подозреваю, что тебе, похоже, это нравится.  
— Нравится, — вздохнул Майкрофт, подталкивая Грега повыше. Когда Грег оседлал бёдра Майкрофта, простыня, которой он до этого укрывался, сползла вниз по его телу. Но несмотря на его чрезвычайный интерес к обнажённой и очень красивой фигуре Майкрофта, его собственное тело исчерпало все свои резервы ещё во время их первого раза. Дайте ему час, и он постарается вернуть Майкрофту заливающий щёки красный румянец и ещё сильнее растрепать его волосы. Наклонившись ближе, он довольно мурлыкал, проводя гладко выбритой щекой по идеально ухоженной щетине Майкрофта. Майкрофт, положив руку на поясницу Грега, притянул его ближе для нежного поцелуя. — Я чрезвычайно увлечён тобой.  
— С этим можно работать, — поддразнил его Грег. Прошло всего два месяца с их первого свидания, и хотя для других это было практически ничем, у Грега ещё никогда не было такой мгновенной связи с другим человеком. Ему потребовалась всего неделя, чтобы весьма поспешно выпалить признание в любви. Густо покраснев, Майкрофт посмотрел на него сияющими глазами, его собственное «я люблю тебя» было мягким и нежным, но от того не менее искренним. Уединившись в спальне Майкрофта, они впервые провели вместе ночь. Нежную, страстную и удивительную. Со временем всё стало ещё чудеснее, и Грег совершенно не знал, что делать с таким количеством счастья.  
— У нас появились зрители, — пробормотал Майкрофт какое-то время спустя, когда Грег перекатился набок, чтобы дать отдых своим сорокадвухлетним коленям. Приподняв голову, но не переставая обнимать Майкрофта, Грег посмотрел на окидывающего их свирепым взглядом из коридора Алфи.  
— Чего ты хочешь, исчадие зла? — с любовью в голосе спросил Грег, соблазнительно постукивая по кровати кончиками пальцев. Обернув хвостом лапы, Алфи смотрел на них прищуренными глазами.  
— У тебя есть еда, уходи, — проворчал Грег, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Майкрофта.  
— Может, он чувствует себя забытым?  
— Если бы это действительно было так, он не стал бы стесняться присоединиться к нам и требовать внимания. Нет, я подозреваю, что сейчас время для чая, и он хочет знать, где его бекон.

У Майкрофта заурчало в животе, и Грег, выскользнув из кровати, нежно поцеловал его.  
— Оу, ты тоже голоден, любовь моя? — спросил он, прикусывая нижнюю губу Майкрофта. — Хочешь, я приготовлю что-нибудь для нас?  
— Я бы не отказался, — признался Майкрофт, тем не менее не отпуская его. — Но я чувствую иного рода голод.  
— Ненасытный мерзавец, — просиял Грег.

***

Дэнди радостно замурчал, услышав поворачивающийся в замке ключ. Хозяин дома! Проснувшись от неглубоко сна на спинке дивана, он с наслаждением потянулся и легко спрыгнул на пол, поэтому когда Майкрофт открыл дверь, Дэнди уже ждал его в прихожей, приветствуя.  
— Привет, дорогой, — проворковал Майкрофт, останавливаясь, чтобы погладить Дэнди. Выгнув от удовольствия спину, тот понюхал ботинки Майкрофта, сразу же догадываясь, где он находился. Он был у своего парня и его таинственного кота.  
— Тебе было одиноко? — спросил Майкрофт, нежно почёсывая Дэнди под подбородком, как раз там, где ему всегда больше всего нравилось. Откуда-то из груди Дэнди раздалось полное наслаждения мурчание, и он закрыл глаза, принимая извинения за то, что Майкрофта так долго не было дома. — Прости, что меня не было дома весь день. Боюсь, я весьма эгоистично выбрал увидеться после работы с Грегом. Но у меня есть для тебя сюрприз.

В приоткрытую входную дверь послышался стук, и в квартиру зашёл парень хозяина, широко улыбаясь сверху вниз.  
— Привет, Дэнди, приятель, — он прошёл чуть дальше, держа в руках коробку похожую на ту, в которой приехал сюда сам Дэнди. Дэнди слегка насторожился от уже знакомого ему запаха таинственного кота. — Я привёл тебе приятеля для игр.

Спрятавшись за ноги Майкрофта, Дэнди с настороженным волнением наблюдал за открывающейся коробкой. На какое-то мгновение в глубине тёмного ящика не было ни намёка на хоть какое-то движение, но потом…

Он увидел самое потрясающее зрелище. Он увидел своего возлюбленного! Издав вопросительно «Мррр?», Дэнди увидел замершую на секунду на выходе из коробки вожделенную фигуру, после чего Алфи пересёк разделявшее их расстояние и обвился вокруг дрожащей фигуры Дэнди. Дэнди, потерявший равновесие, упал набок, развалившись, словно лужица чёрно-белого шёлка, и исступлённо мурлыча. Переполненные любовью и восторгом, два кота потёрлись друг о друга мордашками, помечая своим запахом. Лапы Дэнди — когти были предусмотрительно спрятаны — обвились вокруг передней лапы его возлюбленного, и от возбуждения он издал ещё одно жалобное мяуканье.

Прижавшись вплотную друг к другу, валяясь на ковре в прихожей, Дэнди и Алфи не обращали совершенно никакого внимания на смотрящих на них и улыбающихся сверху мужчин. В самом деле, пройдёт достаточно много времени, прежде чем один из них решит обратить своё внимание на окружающий мир. Впрочем, всё было в порядке, их хозяева как никто другой понимали это желание.


End file.
